


Try Hard

by hohohood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Like so much, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, So basically, Vaginal Fingering, i just need to stress, i would really just suggest that you dont read this, if you can't handle a shit load of sex, im so, its long smut as well, literally didn't know what else to tag, mostly from ashton and luke, that there will be so much sex in this thing, there will be so much angst and i'm not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hohohood/pseuds/hohohood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is out of control. He's being a little slut. The boys disapprove and now, they're going to teach him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Hard

He'd been at the bar for an hour before he spotted her. She'd been dancing for a while, dispersing back to the bar every so often to order herself a beer (probably the main reason Luke had been so attracted to her). She wasn't dressed like the other girls either. Everywhere he looked, he saw girls wearing tight dresses and short skirts with tops that hung far too low for him to even consider going near them. But this girl --- her dress was a sort of burnt red colour, stopping just below her knees. She had a kimono draped over the top, meaning that she was barely showing any skin. That was what Luke liked about her. That, compared to the other girls, she was so reserved. That was how they came to be at his hotel room that evening. He'd just seen her and knew that he wanted her. Once they were in his room, Delilah discarded her kimono, laying it carefully on the back of the door as Luke rooted around in the mini bar to find some form of alcohol for her.

"You know, I'm fine with water, Luke. I don't need more alcohol to have sex with you." She rubbed her fingers lightly over her mouth, the remnants of her lipstick now on her fingertips. Delilah moved over to where Luke was bent over in front of the mini bar, grinning as pulled out a miniature bottle of vodka, handing it to her. "I'm not giving you alcohol so you'll sleep with me, fucking hell. Just.. You said you wanted to continue drinking on the way over here. So, I thought I'd help you out and give you what you wanted. Call it the foreplay to the foreplay." Delilah laughed softly, nodding slowly as she unscrewed the cap, watching him with hooded eyes as she lifted the small bottle to her lips. She drank it all down in one, her cheeks flushed a soft pink tinge as her tongue darted out to wet her lips. "Mhm, that's good. The 'foreplay to the foreplay' was perfect. But now, Mr. Hemmings.. I think you should come over here and sit beside me." She paused, waiting to see what Luke would do in response. Of course, he obliged, striding across the room to sit beside her on the bed. Her smile only grew when she watched him, lifting her hand up to rub her knuckles over his cheek lightly. "Now, I think that you should  go down on me." 

Luke's eyes widened as he heard her words, a quiet whimper leaving his mouth. Any trace of dominance that was flowing through him was gone the moment those words left her mouth. He nodded slowly, sliding his hands up her legs and underneath her dress. "I'll do anything you want, princess." He nudged her back onto the bed so that she was settled within the pillows, her delicate fingers tugging gently at the hem of her dress to pull it up to her middle. His eyes darkened with lust as he watched her, the slow reveal driving him insane as her black lace panties were on show. His eyes found the small, dark wet patch straight away, his tongue pulling his lower lip between his teeth as his hands moved up to rub small circles into her hips. The small whimpers and whines that were leaving Delilah's lips were all that Luke needed to encourage him to continue, pushing her legs apart just enough that he could kiss along her inner thighs, nibbling gently at her olive skin. 

Delilah's moans were the only thing that Luke could focus on, his cock throbbing almost to the point of pain as he licked up her thighs to her dripping core. He pressed his nose against her clit, licking slowly over the lace of her panties, the taste of her coating his tongue. The way that her toes curled against his back with that first lick only urged him on further, his fingers tucking into her panties to slide them down her thighs. Once they were off of her legs, he discarded them onto the floor, whining softly at the sight of her pink puss y. So wet that it was glistening in the dim light of the lamp beside the bed, wetting his lips again as he listened to her breathy moans, trembling just a little in anticipation. He swept his tongue slowly over her clit, as though that was all he had to do that evening (which, really, it was). Her legs were trembling lightly, her toes pressing into his shoulders as she gasped, a quiet whimper falling from her plump lips. Luke smirked against her, licking lightly over her clit. It had the desired effect, she was already beginning to circle her hips down against his mouth, she wanted more, craved the pleasure that his tongue was giving her. She was so wet that the movement against his face was making his chin and nose shiny and wet from her. 

His entire being was solely focused on Delilah. Making her feel good and making her come. Of course, making her come was the entire goal. There was nothing about this evening that didn't totally revolve around the girl somewhat beneath him. All he wanted to do was make her come. And, if possible, he was going to do it more than once. At least, he would try to. Luke was a people pleaser. He loved to make people happy. Honestly, it felt like all he lived for these days, and he wasn't even the least bit ashamed of it. Seeing just a singular person smile because of something that he had done bought more than pleasure to him than he could ever describe. It just sent a wave of euphoria over him. The sound of Delilah panting into her forearm bought Luke back into reality. He'd spaced out, his tongue lazily lapping over her clit and the cool metal of his piercing bumping against her wet heat. It all became too much for her, clearly, because she was tugging at his hair a little harder than she had been previously. It wasn't so much a 'god, that feels good.  more ' tug of his hair. It was more of a 'get up here and kiss me till our lips are bruised and red' kind of tug. 

"Is everything okay? Don't you want me to make you come, princess?" His voice was quiet, though it was rough and hoarse against her, only having pulled away enough that his words were coherent and she could comprehend what he was saying to her. She laughed softly, and god, did Luke love making her laugh. She practically vibrated, her chest shaking and her fingers digging into her palms as she tried to keep herself somewhat composed underneath him. "I do. God, do I want you to keep going and make me come.  But  I think I'd really rather kiss you for a bit. My clit needs a break from that incredible tongue." And then she was pulling him up by his shoulders, giggling a little as though she'd been drinking all night (which Luke then remembered that she had been doing exactly that, and if he hadn't taken her back to the hotel, she either still would be or another guy would be as lucky as he was right then). He laid above her, watching as he rested his forearms either side of her head, the angle perfect, because all he could see was her. Her hair laid all around her on the pristine white pillow and the only remaining colour on her lips from what he presumed was lip liner, though it still looked pretty good to him (but then again, anything would look good on her). Her eyes wer e closed and she was panting lightly, trying to catch her breath now that Luke had finally stopped pleasing her. She loved it, she craved it, especially from Luke, but she needed a moment to compose herself, just to get her head back in the game. 

After a moment or two of Luke watching her from above, she blinked her eyes open, gasping gently as she stared up at Luke, the dim light doing wonders for his bone structure. "You look good like that. So fucked out and.. Fuck, is that.. That's me.." She lifted her hand to wipe her fingertips over his chin, humming as she moved them down to her mouth, sucking the wetness from them. "Good god, I taste good." Her words were mumbled around her fingers, and had there been any sound other than their breathing in the room, Luke might not have heard her. He was so glad that he had. She sounded incredible, no matter what she said. He rested all of his weight onto his left arm, moving his right up so that he could cup her cheek, stroking his fingers lightly over her smooth skin. "Fuck yeah, you do. I could go down on you all day." Her cheeks flushed a slightly dark red, biting down on her lip as she blinked up at him, watching him wide eyes. He could not that there was a vague innocent look to them. As though she wasn't lying beneath him with her dress tucked up around her waist and her panties thrown somewhere in the room. 

He slid his hands up along her thighs, leaning down to nip at her lower lip gently, a soft smile tugging at his lips. "You look pretty like this, princess. But, now I want this dress off. Okay? Wanna see how pretty you look wearing nothing." It would have taken a lot less than those words for Delilah to nudge him up so that she could sit up and tug her dress over her head and drop it down onto the floor beside them, but, as that was the first time he had spoken about her being naked, she had no reason to beforehand. Luke audibly groaned at the sight of her naked form, his cock throbbing in his tight jeans. He was itching to touch her all over, to kiss every inch of her beautiful skin. But he was going to take it slow now, let her set the pace and see what she wanted to do, where she wanted to take it. It was clear by the way she kept herself settled against the pillows that Delilah had no desire to rush any of this, but this was a seed of doubt that was planted in her mind that Luke wanted to get this over with as soon as possible so that he could get her out of the room. His fingers stroking over her collarbone bought her back into reality, and she knew then that he had no desire to rush through this, because he was leaning down to kiss where his fingers had previously been. His eyes were closed and his hands were beside her shoulders, fisted into the sheets, almost as though he didn't trust himself to touch her, scared of what he might do. He was mostly scared that touching her would force him into the idea of fucking her straight away, and there was no way that he was going any faster than the pace he was already at. At least, not for a little while. 

Luke closed his lips around her nipple, the coolness of his piercing pressing against her warm skin elicited a surprised moan from the girl's mouth, her fingers curling into the edges of the pillow, holding it tightly. Having been unsuspecting of what Luke's next move would be, she was unprepared on all fronts, but this was a definite shock for her. His tongue lapped slowly over the hardened nub, her hips arching off the bed and pressing into his tummy, a si lent  request for more. He was rather good at the telling signs of a female's desire, not that he  really  boasted about that a lot. He had a lot of compliments and appraisal in the bedroom. It was rare that a girl would be unsatisfied in his company. Again, this was not something that he  really  boasted about. Although, the boys had smacked him on more than one occasion for being a little show off. He grazed his teeth lightly over her nipple, one hand already moving down to her core, cupping it gently. The heat radiated from her, causing him to moan against her skin, a sort of giggle crossed with a moan escaping his red lips. "God, you feel so warm. I can't wait to bury my dick in you, princess. Bet you're gonna be so fucking tight and wet around my cock." Delilah could only nod in response as she tried to keep herself calm and composed. She was waiting for her moment to show off her dominance, but it wasn't now. It wasn't going to be for a while, because Luke was clearly a boy who liked to tease. And she really,  really  was not about to stop the roll he was on. 

Before she can even comprehend what is happening, Luke is kissing her chest and then he's shuffling his six foot something frame down the bed that seems all too tiny now with his lips pressed against her bare tummy. She can't focus on anything but the ceiling, the way that the hotel has managed to somehow get a deep blue  colour  splattered onto the ceiling of a room that has walls that she guesses would be considered egg white. It's really perplexing her, especially because she's focusing so hard on it because she  really  doesn't want to focus on the fact that Luke is shoving her legs apart in a way that seems far too obscene for the way that they were just spending their  evening. It was so slow and gentle and now he's got his head between her thighs again, licking quickly over her slit with his index and middle finger holding her lips apart so that he can  really  lick into her. And she's keening for him, oh she wants this so badly that she can't imagine ever not having him between her silky thighs, his mess of hair bobbing up and down slowly as he moves from teasing her slit and sucking at her clit. She can no longer focus on the paint splatters on the ceiling, she needs to watch. Needs to see what Luke actually looks like when he's going down on a girl. 

The second she lifts herself up to watch, she regrets it. Luke has wet patches on his cheeks, nose and chin. He looks absolutely pornographic between her legs and he's moaning and whimpering against her heart. His hands are now on her tummy, fingers linked together with her legs over his shoulders. It honestly takes her about half a minute to  realise , but he's holding her down. She must have been rolling her hips into him again, because he really doesn't want her to move now. And she can't say that she disagrees with his choice to do so, because when he licks into her, he's getting her at just the right spot that she's arching her back and she's moaning his name so loudly, it sounds like she's sobbing for him. Which, if Luke really focused on it, she pretty much is. When he's satisfied that she's keeping her lower half still, he drops his right hand down so that he can slide his middle and ring finger into her. His lips are closed around her clit and he's sucking as though his life depends on it; his fingers rocking into her at a slow pace before he keeps them entirely still, just lets her clench around them. He once watched a movie that 'taught' him how to go down on girls. The opening act had a guy sat on a chair with a beautiful girl laid on the table in front of him and he had two fingers inside of her, but they weren't moving. They were far too still and before he began to speak, Luke couldn’t understand why he wasn’t fucking her with his fingers. And then, all Luke could focus on were his words, the simple "Just let her have something to hold onto whilst you tease her clit" drilling into his brain like they were the only important words in the world. 

But, he had to admit, it was a blessing. They were true.  Every girl he went down on after that movie, he tried it out. Not one complained. Some asked him to move his fingers, which he did, but he had never even really thought about adding fingers if he was solely focusing on eating them out. It was kind of like his bible, not that he's ever told anyone that. Not even the boys. Delilah didn't seem to have an issue with it, in fact, when his fingers entered her, she tightened around him, her moans only growing louder as a response. He could tell that she was reaching her orgasm when she was tightening and relaxing around his fingers, her hips beginning to jerk slowly against his mouth and fingers because she needed more. She was just seeking a tiny bit more so that she could release and relax once again. Luke looked up and caught her cupping her breasts, rubbing her thumb lighting over her nipple as her toes curled against his back. She sobbed his name out as she came, her hips jerking and stuttering towards Luke with a matter of urgency that he did his goddamn best to relive. She relaxed against the bed as she came down from her high, Luke's tongue only lightly licking over her clit, and when her hips lifted from the bed and she gasped a quiet "no, I'm too sensitive", he stopped and moved up to lie over her, kissing her nose gently and rolling over beside her. Where she was completely naked, Luke was completely dressed. He even still had his shoes on. It was when she eventually rolled over and placed her hand onto his tummy that he  realised , the warmth from her clammy hand only partly seeping through his shirt and onto his tummy. 

"One second." He smiled lazily down at her, leaning down to kiss her lips softly before sitting up and tugging the hem of his shirt over his head, discarding it onto the floor. Next came his shoes, leaning down to unlace them enough so that he could toe them off and curl into Delilah. His leg slid between hers, pressing up against her sensitive pussy, and he watched her face as she gasped, her eyebrows raising and her perfect lips changing into a pout as she huffed. "That's.. Oh, that's cheating. You've made me come. Now it's your turn." He shook his head slowly, eyes hooded as he leaned forward to kiss her nose softly, moving down to her lips. "Don't I get to make you come over and over? I thought you'd love that, princess." Her reply came after a few moments of kissing, her delicate and dainty hands pressing against his large chest. "I would love that. But you've already made me come once, so now I want to make you come. And then you can make me come again, if you like. Does that sound good, darling?" Luke could only nod at her words, completely dumbfounded by what she was saying. She had been so sweet and innocent before, but then again, when he really sets his mind on it and pays attention, she was probably playing him. Like he did with girls sometimes. He wanted them to think that he was a shy boy who couldn't even take their shirts off, let alone go down on them with as much gumption as he could. And then he'd turn the tables on them, let them be dominant with him and once they were comfortable and relaxed in their roles, he'd show them who was really in charge. 

It'd never been done to him before, but god, did he like it in Delilah. She smirked at his nod, pushing him onto his back before she was straddling his tummy, rubbing her fingertips lightly over his chest. She stared like that for a while, just watching him as he watched her with wide eyes and labo red  breathing. He wanted to get on with it, but he found that the waiting made it more exciting. He didn't know when she was going to move or even what she was going to do when she did. They were playing the waiting game, and right now, she was definitely winning. She knew exactly what she was doing and when she was going to climb off of him and move down to kneel between his legs and give him the best head he'd ever gotten. Luke's pupils were blown as he kept staring at her, scratching lightly at the sheets from where all he wanted to do was reach out and grab her. He wanted to kiss her and hold her and make her feel good. But most of all, he wanted to fuck her. He wasn't sure if he wanted her to ride him or if he wanted to fuck her as hard as he possibly could into the bed and make her cry his name so loud that she'd forget her own. He wanted to fuck her so hard and rough that she couldn't walk properly when she tried to go to the bathroom or even when she had to leave the next morning. He wanted to do so many things to her, but he'd silently given her the right to take control, so he couldn't do a damn thing. 

When she finally moved down his body, it felt like it'd been hours since she first sat on top of him, but Luke knew that it had only been minutes. Three, probably four, at the most. And that was the most frustrating thing. She made Luke feel so weird and like his bones were made of jelly and he couldn't move, not even if he wanted to. She was sat between his legs, her fingers prying his belt from the loop and slowly unbuckling it. She was so focused and her head was down so that all of her hair was now falling forward into her face. She probably couldn't even see, but Luke doubted that this was her first one night stand, so she definitely knew what she was doing. She certainly knew how to navigate her way in the dark, or at least in a very poorly lit room. He would have to complain about the lamp and how strong the light was in their rooms. Well, he assumed it was in the boys' room as well. Once she had his belt unbuckled, she worked on getting the buttons open, sliding the zipper down his aching cock slowly. She was biting back a grin when she tugged his jeans to the tops of his thighs, rubbing her hand gently over him. "God. Did I do this to you?" 

Luke was biting at his lip, playing with his lip ring as he nodded against the pillow, sighing heavily. "Yeah, baby girl. You did this to me. It was all you." It was a strange feeling to know that she was really in charge of the situation, but there was a serious part of Luke that was really enjoying this. Delilah could tell as she watched him gathering up the other pillows to prop behind his head so that he could comfortably lie there and watch her work her magic. She worked on getting his jeans all the way down his legs, which proved a somewhat difficult feat considering how tight they were. She was giggling the entire time, which only succeeded in making Luke giggle into his hand, watching her struggle. "Do you want my help? I do this all the time." Of course, he asked her right when she was almost done, so she shook her head, a frustrated sigh leaving her lips. But then, they were off and she was so excited and happy that she did a little victory dance at the end of the bed. Luke was watching wide eyes, a fascinated look crossing over his features. "God, you're adorable. Like.. Absolutely fucking adorable. Nobody has ever done a fucking victory dance for being able to take my damn jeans off. Come here and kiss me first." 

Luke could tell that she was considering denying him of that privilege, but she clearly wanted to kiss him too, because she was crawling back up his body, straddling his tummy again. She  leant  forward to kiss him softly, stroking her fingers lightly over his collarbones. Luke slowly lifted his arms so that he could cup her hips gently, just to hold her in place as he licked into her mouth. She whined against his mouth, grinding her hips down slowly onto his  bare tummy followed by a sort of strangled moan. "I.. Stop. Wanna suck your cock, okay? Don't make me wanna ride you. Not yet, Luke. Please." She was losing her dominance with each passing moment of Luke keeping her like that, kissing her in a way that made her head spin and made her thoughts fuzzy and incomprehensible . He nodded, smiling at her with the sort of smile that made him look like an innocent school boy who'd fucked his teacher over her desk the previous evening. It was devilish, how good he could look when he wanted to (and especially when he didn't want to). 

She shuffled back down his body to resume what she had previously started. Now that she had kissed Luke for a short amount of time, they were both satisfied with that desire, especially because they both knew that there would be more to come later on. Specifically when she was riding him. She's teasing him now, that much is obvious to Luke and he doesn't like it. He doesn't like it at all, because now all he wants is to get off. He's hard to the point of pain and he just needs to come and relax into the soft, welcoming embrace of the pillows and the fluffy blanket that's helpfully laid over the bed. It's not in the perfect position it was when he first entered the room, considering he went down on Delilah on it, and there is probably a wet patch on it that won't dry properly. The hotel will know, but god, Luke wants them to know. He wants the maid to come in and clean his room and see the patches of come dried up on it and just know that he fucked a smoking hot girl right there and made her come that hard. 

She was knelt between his knees, her tongue poking out between her lips to wet them as she watched him, her hazel eyes soft and wide. Her fingers curled around the base of his length, a soft giggle sounding from her plump lips; she hadn't expected him to be so  warm. She kept her eyes on him the entire time, making sure that he was watching her as she ducked her head down to press her tongue against his slit, humming as the first few drops of precome were collected onto her tongue. Luke's head dropped back onto his shoulders, a breathy moan leaving his pouted lips. He hadn't realised how desperately he'd needed to get off until she actually had her hand around his cock and her tongue was doing  that  amazing thing. It took her a moment of just licking slowly over his slit before she decided that she'd teased him just enough. The noises he was making were getting a little too much for her and her hips were already rolling in tight circles in the air because of how wet she already was again. 

Luke had a specific thing for pleasing girls when he bought them back to a hotel with him. He just wanted to make sure they had a good night and that if they wanted to tell their friends, they weren't going to paint him in a bad light. Not that it would phase him all too much, because it was likely that he would never see them again. It was just more than he wanted any girl who came back with him to remember it for a while and to remember it as a fucking good thing. He was pretty certain that Delilah was going to remember this as a good night. If the way she was closing her lips around the head of his cock and stroking the rest of it was anything to go by, at least. She was certainly eager to please him, her eyes fluttered closed and her eyelashes so long that they looked as though they were resting against the tops of her cheeks from the angle that Luke was looking at her from. He was biting down on his fist as he watched her slide her hot, wet mouth down his length. He choked out her name, his free hand combing into her hair to just hold onto it. He just needed to keep her there, make sure she wasn't going to leave now that she was making him feel this good. It felt like he'd never had a blowjob before, like this was his first ever and he was going to come in her mouth at any second. He had a little more self control than that, but that genuinely felt the way that this was going at the moment, and he would never be able to look at himself in a mirror again if he came before she'd had her mouth around all of him. 

He was focusing so hard on  not  coming, that he didn't even  realise  when she pulled off of his cock to stroke over the entirety of it, watching him with a furrowed brow. "Luke? Is everything okay, sweetheart?" He snapped his eyes open, looking down at her with a clumsy sort of nod and a goofy smile that was so wide that all of his teeth were on show. "Yeah, I'm fucking awesome. You're doing a fucking ace job, babe." Delilah smirked as she moved back down to lick slowly over the slit, humming quietly. "Well, what can I say? I've been complimented on my blowjob skills before." Luke loved how confident she was and how she just  knew  that she was good at this. She didn’t sound too cocky, just cocky enough that he appreciated it and loved the way she held herself. Especially as she had a firm grip on the base of his dick and she was slowly sinking her mouth down onto his dick. He had an inkling that she wasn't going to let him come like that.  She might have said that she wanted to make him come before she did again, but it wasn't as though it was guaranteed that he'd be able to get it up again after that. He was planning on saying something about that, but then the head of his dick met the warmth and constriction  of the back of her throat and he couldn't utter a single word that wasn't "fuck" or "princess". His fingers were tightening in her hair as he gasped, his eyes shut tight as he tried to focus on something else. But, with her gagging cutely around his cock (and since when could a girl make gagging cute?), he knew he was done for. 

"Stop. Fuck. Don’t wanna come yet." She almost considered just telling him to shut up and make him  come like that. But she had to admit, there was some sort of logic behind his words. Even if he didn't mean it in the way that she was over-thinking it, she was only now thinking correctly for the situation. She pulled off slowly, pressing a gentle kiss to the tip of his cock, smiling against it before she was moving up his body and straddling his tummy once again. "Your wish is my command, sweetheart." They just stared at each other for while, Luke needing the spare time to just relax and focus on how beautiful she was sat on top of him like that. His fingers were rubbing small circles into her hips,  her body trembling slightly underneath his cool touch on her warm skin. The smile that was tugging at Luke's lips only grew at her reaction to his touch. She was beginning to slowly roll her hips over him, until she was grinding her lower half against his tummy, small whines and whimpers coming from her as pleasure took over. "Oh, fuck. God, that's good." Luke simply watched her as she ground her hips onto him, his large hands moving around to cup her bum cheeks, squeezing them gently. He stayed like that as he watched him. She looked like a model right then. Her hair was all pushed back off of her shoulders and she was biting down on her lip, her eyes fluttered closed. One hand was planted against Luke's chest, whilst the other was cupping her breast, teasing herself just a little more. 

Luke was mesmerized by her. He decided that he could watch her do this all day, because it was something that he was sure he would never tire of looking at. He snapped back into reality when he heard her gasp, grinding down a little harder against him. "Mhm, fuck. I'm gonna come, baby." Luke's brows furrowed as he lifted his hand to slap her thigh lightly, tutting at her before he was lifting her off of him and lying her beside him on the bed. "Now, that's a very naughty princess. You can't come yet. You're only going to be coming around my cock. Isn't that right?" She nodded slowly, her eyes wide and her lips parted as she exhaled smoothly. She was dripping wet now, itching to just climb into Luke's lap and ride the fuck out of him. But she was waiting, because whilst he had relinquished the control for her, he had taken it back and he was certainly not giving it up again, at least, not any time soon. He pressed a gentle kiss to her nose and then leant down and pressed a somewhat loving kiss to her lips. If she had been drinking a lot heavier at the bar, she could have definitely mistaken the kiss for something other than a desperate one before rushing off to do something else. But she wasn't drunk any more. Luke sliding his hands over her smooth thighs had sobered her up quicker than a full English breakfast did the morning after. 

He moved off of the bed to find his bag. He knew that Michael had slipped an extra box of condoms in there for him, because he went through them as though they were going out of fashion. When he finally found them, he was grinning, his fingers working at tearing it open, after checking that it was  still in date. He knew it would be, but he'd had it drilled into him since he was in school and they did sex education (which was humiliating and fascinating all at once) that he had to check the expiry date. Even if he had just bought the box ten minutes ago. It was just a precaution, but it was a precaution that kept Luke safe, in his eyes, anyway. He climbed back onto the bed, rolling the condom over the length of his cock slowly, catching Delilah's eyes as she hummed, stroking her delicate fingertips over his thigh and then up to his hip to press them a little harder. "I've never thought that watching a guy put on a condom could be hot before." Luke laughed softly, shaking his head as he watched her sit up, flip her hair over one shoulder and kick her leg over him to straddle his body. This time, however, she sat back against the tops of his thighs, rubbing her index finger lightly over the length of his cock. "I guess it's just because it's you. You're so fucking hot and.. God, your tongue. I could sit on your face for fucking hours." His eyebrow raised, hands cupping her hips. "Not days, then?" 

"Fuck no. I couldn't last days with your tongue on me. I barely lasted five minutes just now. You're too good with it, and you know it. Cocky little shit." Luke rubbed his hand over his face, a sort of amused expression plastered onto it. "Well, shit. You know me better than most girls do. They all act like I'm some saint who has literally never fucked a girl before. That, or I'm just a in and out kinda guy." She shook her head, lifting herself up so that she was hovering above his dick, reaching down to stroke over him slowly. "Oh, no. Not you. You take pride in making girls come. It's so fucking obvious when you get back here. You looked for ten minutes to find me a little bottle of vodka that was right at the front the entire time. It made me consider that you were nervous, just stalling, but how excited you looked when you found it was enough to push away all of that doubt. You just wanted to make sure that you found the bottle I'd been talking about on the way back. Because you really want to fucking please people." Luke found himself blushing heavily at her words. Nobody had ever actually said anything like that to him. Ashton had before, but he didn't word it the way that Delilah did. It was alien, that somebody could see through him. It seemed to be something that he laid on his sleeve, bare for everyone to see, but he thought that he had hidden it at least a little better than Delilah was telling him. He didn't disapprove with what she was saying, not at all. She had it absolutely spot on. He would just have to get a little better at his defences and try harder with that brick wall he kept up. 

He reached up to curl his fingers around the back of her neck, tugging her down so that he could lean up and kiss her softly. "Spot fucking on." Delilah hummed against his lips, smiling a little as she rubbed the head of his dick over her clit, biting back a moan as she looked up at Luke through her eyelashes. "Mhm, I can't wait to feel how well you fill me, baby." Luke's gone when her hears her say that, groaning into the back of his hand as he presses his hips up into her hand. "Come on, then. You know what to do, princess." He can actually feel her nod before of how close they are, and well, when she nods, she sort of does it with her entire body. Her head moves and so do her shoulders, about a second delay and he can feel it in her thighs, because they tremble a little. It's like she's nervous but excited and she's not at all aware that her body is betraying her, because those are things that Luke doubts she wants him to know. Understandably. Luke looked back at her, just in time to see her pressing the head of his cock against her slit, rubbing slowly against him before sliding down onto him, her tight heat enveloping him instantly. She tried to hide how much pleasure he was already giving her, but she failed miserably. Her lower lip was caught between her two rows of pearly white teeth, whimpers sounding from behind them as she reached for his hands, lacing their fingers together. Luke was breathing heavily through his nose, watching her with wide eyes as he forced himself to keep his hips still against the bed. He wanted her to take this at her own pace, and he knew that letting the pleasure overtake his mind would surely ruin the slow and steady pace that they currently had going on. Sure, it might not stay slow and steady, but for now, that was how Delilah wanted it, and Luke wasn't about to deny her of her needs. 

It did take her a few minutes of just slowly rocking her hips over him for her to adjust to his size. She was somewhat surprised that Luke had managed to keep himself as still as he was, but she was forever grateful, because she needed it. He was bigger than she had expected him to be, at least, when it came to actually being inside of her. She wasn't sure if she was just imagining it or if he really had gotten harder the moment that she began to slide herself down onto him. She was sure it was just her imagination. Eventually, she was seated fully on top of him, whining into her forearm as she settled herself calmly over him. "God, you're thick." Luke let out a deep laugh, leaning up on his elbows as he watched her. "I think that you're just far too tight. That should be illegal, babe." She's giggling into her hand before she can stop herself, shoulders shaking because she just can't believe he even just said that to her. There isn't a thing about those two sentences that are funny, but she's still got some alcohol in her system and she tends to laugh at everything after a drink. Luke loves it though, because she looks adorable when she's giggling, and he kind of wish he wasn't finding her adorable with his dick inside of her, but it's something he's willing to overlook. Just this once, at least. He curls his hands around her hips, experimentally pressing his hips up into her. He's so glad that he was watching her. She gasps, scratching at his tummy as she presses down onto him and she's whining his name under her breath because she really wasn't expecting that. 

With that hand that was just lying limp beside her, Delilah brings it up so that she's cupping one of her breasts, rubbing her thumb lightly over her nipple as her hips begin to roll over Luke. His breathing is growing faster and his chest is rising and falling at a pace that doesn't even appear to be human. He's so turned on and he can't even explain it. Just watching her like this is incredible, her short nails are scratching at his skin and it's a good sort of pain. The sort of pain that he could have every day and never want it to stop. It's probably because she's grinding on him and it's tugging at his dick in the best way possible. She keeps at it like that for a while, until she grows tired of that movement, a quiet huff leaving her lips. Luke would be amused and smirking at her if he wasn't so close to coming inside of her. She knows it, too, because she's grinning and she starts riding him properly, lifting her hips and slamming them back down onto him with such force that physically shakes the bed. Until now, Luke was beginning to wonder if it was actually nailed against the wall. He wants to wish  it was, because he doesn't want to piss the boys off, but with the way her pussy is contracting around his dick, he's not sure he cares anymore. Her breathing is  laboured  and both of her hands are against Luke's chest,  her nails dragging down his pale skin as she speeds up her movements, pulling up until his dick is almost completely out of her, and just when it looks like she's going to get off the bed and leave him there, dick hard and leaking into the condom, she drops her hips back down and moans his name in a way that is completely and utterly pornographic.

It's clear that she doesn't care who hears them, because she's so into this, leaning over Luke and fucking herself down onto his hard dick. He's into it, too, of course he is, but he's really enjoying just watching her from below and watching the way her breasts are just bouncing in his face. He really likes her tits. Luke lifts his hands up to cup them, sitting up a little so that he can lick between them, moaning against her salty skin. Her hands are now on his shoulders, gripping them firmly as she keeps up her movements. Her thighs are quivering and she's panting his name, so he knows full well she's about to come. She releases one of his shoulders to drop her hand down and get herself off, but Luke sees just before she gets her hand down, dropping one of her breasts to shove her hand away, rubbing his middle and index finger against her clit. "I'm the only one getting you off tonight, princess." Her mouth falls open at that, a slight nod of her head and she's slowing herself down, because she's about to come, she keeps tightening and relaxing around his cock, and Luke knows for a fact that if she doesn't come soon, he'll come first. He'll never live that down. His fingers are pressing harder against her clit, and that's it. That's all it takes for her, because she's gasping and moaning his name,  tightening her pussy around him as she comes, her fingers tight in his hair so that she can stay close to him. Luke's somewhat ashamed, but at the same time, he lasted a long time considering the girl he's with, so anything but the thought of her coming around his cock like that is pushed out of his mind when he gasps into her chest and bites down harshly at her collarbone when he comes. His hands are on her hips and his hips are stuttering up into her, slowly coming down from his high.

He hears Delilah mutter that she's sensitive, so he carefully lifts her off his lap and lies her beside him. She hums a quiet "thank you" and  then proceeds to curl herself up in the covers so that she can get herself a little warmer. She's sweating lightly, but that definitely doesn't mean that she's  anything but cold. Luke already disappears to rid himself of the used condom, dropping it into the bin in the bathroom. He turns to leave but catches the sight of himself in the mirror. Turning the tap on, he splashes a handful of water onto his face, sighing heavily before turning to leave once again. He's determined to just get under the covers and go to sleep, much like Delilah has already done. He isn't about to have a go at her for staying, because he wanted her to. It was unlikely that he would see her again, so having a midnight cuddle with her would be nice, actually. He climbed into the bed beside her, wrapping his arm around her middle and pulling her into his chest. "Night, Lukey." Her voice is quiet and soft and he can tell that she's tired, because she snuggles her face into his chest and completely envelopes herself in him. It's probably how warm he is, she just wants to warm herself up and he's absolutely radiating heat. Luke doesn't get to sleep for a while, he just lays there with this beautiful girl all wrapped up in him and he can't sleep. He's replaying the night over and over in his head, his cock reacting in a way that he really doesn't need, so he has to turn his lower half so that he doesn't have it sticking into her thigh. He's curled up with Michael before and he knows that having a dick poking into you whilst you sleep isn't a fun thing, at all. Eventually, he falls asleep. And it's only when he's thinking about the boys that he calms down (but his dick definitely doesn't), and he's imagining Ashton frowning at him and telling him that he needs to lay off the sex. He knows Ashton loves him, he's just so annoying when he tells him what to do. That's why Luke calls him daddy all the time, because he acts more like his dad than his best friend. He secretly loves it, though. That's why Ashton is his favourite cuddle buddy.

 ~~

It's around seven am when he wakes up. He only wakes up because he feels the sudden weight change on the bed and he's no longer got a petite little body tucked up underneath his arm and against his chest. She's leaving. He knows this is how it goes. It happens a lot and he knew that she'd probably sneak away before he woke up, to spare them both of the embarrassment of talking about it and discussing what they were going to do. She'd give him her number and he'd promised to call. He never would. It happens all too much; he hates himself for giving them false hope, but they know he won't call. They just hope and pray that he will, because he's a hot guy in a good band and they want to get the chance to fuck him again. He wills himself not to open his eyes, just let her leave in peace and save any embarrassment that could be caused. But then he's hearing her curse under her breath and he doesn't like that, he's worried what could have happened, so he's rubbing at his tired eyes, blinking them open and trying to find her in the room. She's behind him, knelt down on the floor and reaching under the bed. "Er .. Del?" She groans quietly, almost smacks her head flat out on the bedside table when she lifts it to look at him. She's got a sheepish look on her face, an embarrassed giggle escaping her soft, pink lips. "I kind of lost my shoe. I mean, it isn't lost. It's under here. I must have kicked it under last night. But my arms aren't long enough and I can't reach it." 

Luke looked almost apologetic as he climbed off the bed, kneeling down beside her. He can smell how good she smells, something he missed last night. He can't quite work out if she's wearing perfume or if it's just the way she always smells. And fuck, if that’s her natural scent, he's about to cry. She smells incredible, and he's trying to focus on getting her shoe, but it's too much. He cleared his throat, pressed a kiss to her jaw and then moved down to lie flat on his front, reaching under the bed to grab her shoe. His fingers just tuck into the straps, curling around them so that he can carefully pull it out from under the bed. Once it's out, he hands it to her, smiling softly. "It's a good job it wasn't any further. I'd have had to call one of the boys, probably Calum, to help me lift the bed." Her laughter is infectious, because he wasn't trying to be that funny, but she's giggling as she slips her shoe onto her foot, lacing it up slowly and Luke finds himself chuckling quietly. Their laughter dies down into a pretty comfortable silence, and they both sit there for around seven minutes, Luke watching as s he gracefully fixed her shoes onto her feet, making sure they're on correctly and then she shoves her hair up into a messy bun. It's the messiest one that Luke has ever seen, but he doesn't comment. He learned that lesson the hard way and got smacked with a hairbrush. All he said was that he didn't understand why she had a hairbrush that she wasn't using. So, she used it. 

Delilah breaks the silence slowly, clears her throat and then pats her chest before kneeling up on the floor, looking at Luke as she leans back against her legs. "Okay. It was a lovely evening. And this is why I was trying to slip out before you woke up. It's.. It's getting awkward and I don't want that. I want to remember this night for what it was. A fucking incredible night filled with some of the best sex I've ever had. And you made me come over and over. Just like you said you would. I'm not going to forget last night in a hurry, Luke. But I don't to want remember the morning after as a walk of shame." She paused, looking around the room to find her kimono, smiling a little once she spotted it. She pushed herself up to her feet, making her way over to the desk to retrieve it. Folding it, she draped it over her forearm, turning on her heel to look at Luke. "I'm not ashamed of having sex with you, Luke Hemmings. I enjoyed myself, and I can only hope that you indeed enjoyed yourself last night, as well." Luke nodded then, smiling up at her from his place on the floor. "Definitely, babe." She nodded, smiling at him with such warmth that it felt as though his heart was going to burst. "Then, thank you. Travel safe. Enjoy the rest of your tour, love." And with that, she was gone. Luke rested his head back against the edge of the bed, sighing heavily once he heard the door click. His issue was this, it was seven am and it was likely that only Ashton was awake. But he hated telling one boy and then having to tell the other two at a later date. He preferred to just do it all at once, so that was what he would do. He checked his phone and sent a quick message into the group chat to ask if anyone was awake. Not one of them replied. Not even Ashton. That put him off, really, but Ashton had said something about being tired last night. Or was that Michael? He couldn't remember anything about the night before apart from the part that he spent with Delilah. And he really needed to stop thinking about it before his dick was responding in ways that he didn't need. Not then. 

Ashton, Calum and Michael had all managed to curl up in Ashton's bed last night. They'd been invited out with Luke, but they were all pretty shattered, so they politely declined so that they could watch a movie together. They were all dozing off around the same time. Around the time that Luke was bringing a girl back. It was disconcerting, really, because they all knew that none of them were going to get to sleep. Especially when they heard her literally sobbing his name over and over. On the one hand, they were pleased for their friend, but on the other, they just really wanted to get some fucking sleep. Calum and Michael eventually drifted off to sleep because of how tired they were, but Ashton stayed awake until Luke and the girl had quietened down. And even then, he was still awake for a good half an hour after that. He woke up early the next day, too, around seven. He tried so hard to get back to sleep, but it was an impossible task that he gave up quickly. It wasn't until his phone chimed loudly that he really noticed the time. 7:17AM. The message was from Luke, and whilst he  was  awake, and he felt like he really should answer it, Ashton found himself locking his phone after reading the message. He wasn't in the mood to hear about Luke's latest conquest. At least, not yet. He needed a few more hours of time alone before he could cope with that.  


**Author's Note:**

> I would really like for it to be noted that I know that I go off on a tangent a lot in this thing, but it's because they sort of seem like somewhat necessary things to add and then I read it back and I regret putting it in. But, by then, it makes sense in the story and to cut it out would look weird. At least, it does to me during the editing stage. Anyhow, if you read this and you liked it, thank you so much and I really appreciate that you read on. It means a lot to me. So, thank you again!


End file.
